


Paris

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, SheBelievesCup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: Set after the SheBelieves Cup 2017.Amadine Henry comforts Tobin Heath.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of the translations to French are wrong.

Tobin was upset. Upset at herself and upset that they had lost the game. It had been mostly France dominating the match, except for moments when the USA got a breakaway. It was France that scored first in the 8th minute of play. Lyssa had taken down a player in the box, shown a yellow card and France got a PK. Camille Abily took it, and scored. USA 0-France-1

 

About a minute Le Sommer got a break away and managed to score. Now, the USA were down two goals. The USWNT was just not playing their best, maybe it was because Jill decided to use the 3 back system. The game ended 3-0, France winning the game. 

The locker room door slammed shut, Tobin being the last one out. The bus had already left, and she decided to walk back and sulk. Unknown to her, Amandine Henry was also leaving as well. It wasn’t until they ran into each other that they noticed the other. 

Mandy had her medal around her neck, back over her shoulder. She took in Tobin’s sad look, and wanted to hug her Thorns teammate. 

“Oh je ne voulais pas vous y voir” She spoke, speaking in her native language. Tobin knew exactly who it was, and a smile grew on her face. Still fluent in French, Tobin decided to speak in it. 

 

“Oh, Hey Amandine, It's alright. Comment vas-tu ?” She spoke, making sure she was saying what she wanted to say correctly. 

“I’m good.” The French spoke, her voice raspy. 

“Same hotel?” Tobin asked, shifting from foot to foot.

“Yeah.”

They left the stadium, their hands brushing one another's every so often. 

“Je suis désolé que vous avez perdu aujourd'hui. Votre équipe a été incroyable.” Amandine spoke softly. Her hand grabbing Tobin’s. The American looked over her, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Merci Mandy. Félicitations pour la victoire. Ses coéquipiers une minute, rivalise avecl’autre.” Tobin spoke with a small laugh, and glanced over at the French player. 

“Oui. Je vais bientot à Portland.”

When they got to the hotel, Amandine stopped Tobin before she could go inside. She took a deep breath before speaking,

“Ecoutez ici Tobin. Vous êtes un des meilleurs footballeurs que je sais. Vous mettre votre coeur sur ce terrain pour chaque minute. Bien sûr, vous pourriez de perdu, mais vous pouvez apprendre de lui et aller mieux. Vous êtes un des meilleurs et sera toujours un  
des meilleurs. Maintenant, je sais que vous et moi allons faire bien ensemble cette saison et tout que faire pour remporter le championnat. Tobin, j’ai, je t’aime.” She said, the words rolling off her tongue. 

Tobin stood there in shock. How long has the Middie been in love with her for? Tobin knew that she liked /loved/ her. Just didn’t want to ruin their relationship. Finally coming too, she mustered up her courage and replied. 

 

“Je t’aime Amandine.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TRANSLATIONS: All from Bing  
-Oh je ne voulais pas vous y voir-Oh I didn't see you there

-Je suis désolé que vous avez perdu aujourd'hui. Votre équipe a été incroyable. -I’m sorry you lost today. Your team was amazing. 

-Merci Mandy. Félicitations pour la victoire. Ses coéquipiers une minute, rivalise avecl’autre.-Thanks Mandy. Congrats on the win. Teammates one minute, rivals the next. 

-Oui. Je vais bientot à Portland-Yeah, I’ll see you in Portland soon. 

-Ecoutez ici Tobin. Vous êtes un des meilleurs footballeurs que je sais. Vous mettre votre coeur sur ce terrain pour chaque minute. Bien sûr, vous pourriez de perdu, mais vous pouvez apprendre de lui et aller mieux. Vous êtes un des meilleurs et sera toujours un  
des meilleurs. Maintenant, je sais que vous et moi allons faire bien ensemble cette saison et tout que faire pour remporter le championnat. Tobin, j’ai, je t’aime.- Listen here Tobin. You are one of the best footballers I know. You put your heart out on that pitch for every single minute. Sure you might of lost, but you can learn from it and get better. You are one of the best and will always be one  
of the best. Now I know you and I are going to do well together this season and do all we can to win the Championship. Tobin, I, I love you.


End file.
